All's Fair in Love and War
by Chaos Of A Butterfly
Summary: "And so it was, that as the young heirs to Novaks and the Winchesters reached the ages of 16 and 18, respectively, the feud turned out into an all out war. Maybe this was caused by the young heirs, as some claim, but as this story will show you, there are several sides to this story. And perhaps not all of them have to end in tragedy." Romeo & Juliet AU Destial maybe Sabriel?
1. We Set the Stage

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents̓ strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love_

_And the continuance of their parents̓ rage,_

_Which but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two-hours̓ traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

The feud had been going on forever. No one knew how it was started, but neither the Winchesters nor the Novaks had any intention of backing down. And so it was, that as the young heirs to Novaks and the Winchesters reached the ages of 16 and 18, respectively, the feud turned out into an all out war. Maybe this was caused by the young heirs, as some claim, but as this story will show you, there are several sides to this story. And perhaps not all of them have to end in tragedy.

Oo0oO

**A/N: Yeah, I technically shouldn't be writing this, but….my class is reading Romeo and Juliet, and my teacher is being stupid and so it's awful and torturous, so I need this. Plus, Supernatural is sort of an obsession of mine. Yeah…..so this story will contain slash, if you don't like it don't read. It's Destial, with hints of other romance and other things spread throughout. First Supernatural story, please review!**


	2. The Characters Appear

**Capulets:**** Novaks**

Juliet- _Castiel_

Capulet- _Michael (not really Castiel's father, but actually his way, way older brother; their Dad's dead)_

Lady Capulet- _Anna (Michael's wife)_

Nurse- _Zachariah_

Tybalt- _Lucifer (Michael's younger brother by like 2 years)_

Rosaline- _Cassie_

Servants- _Uriel, Zachariah (family-ish friends), Chuck_

**Montague's:**** Winchesters**

Romeo- _Dean_

Benvolio- _Sam (Dean's brother)_

Mercutio- _Adam (cousin of Dean/Sam)_

Montague- _John _

Lady Montague- _Mary_

Servants- _Jo and Ellen Harvelle (family-ish friends)_

Friar Laurence- _Bobby Singer (close family friend)_

**Others:**

Prince Escalus- _Balthazar_

Count Paris- _Meg Masters_

**Ocs:**

_Crowley_- Prince Balthazar's older brother (who has no want for the throne)

_Naomi_- A very high up and influential/powerful lady of the house of Winchester

_Jess_- Naomi's half-daughter

_Alastair and Azazel_- twin brothers, who are Tybalt's servants/soldiers

_Gabriel_- Castiel best friend, who was raised with him

_Raphael_- relativley high up member of the house of Novak.

_Samandriel_- Castiel's younger cousin; is like Gabriel and Cas's baby brother

_Ruby_- Meg Master's sister


	3. A Public Square in Verona

_A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it._

-Odin, 'Thor'

Oo0oO

It was, all things considered, a beautiful day. The sun was brightly shining, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and a light, cool breeze swept the streets of Verona. Many villagers milled about, the marketplace bustling with life.

It also brewed with tension. Alistair and Azazel, servants, soldiers, and troublemakers of the house of Novak, were idle, and their idleness would undoubtedly lead to trouble. Both mean were violent by nature, and with Lucifer always egging them on, that violent nature flourished. Alistair and Azazel were bullies, and Lucifer was their leader.

Their favorite pastime was attempting to get the young, headstrong Adam Milligan-Winchester and his friend Jo Harvelle to fight them. Normally they wouldn't fight women, but Jo was as tough and vicious a fighter as any man, and on top of that, she was of the house if the Winchesters; the house they were sworn to fight.

As fate would have it, Adam and Jo had chosen the same day as Alastair and Azazel to go to the market.

Oo0oO

"I swear to you, one day we will fight the Winchesters, and when we do, I will drive my sword right through Jo Harvelle's pretty little body." Alastair smirked at his brother.

"You talk the talk, but somehow I don't see you even being in that fight. You'll flee, Azazel, mark my words."

Azazel scowled at his brother. "I would not. I would fight any of the house of Winchester, whether it be Jo Harvelle or Dean Winchester himself!"

Alastair laughed. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Here's your perfect chance." He nodded his head down the street, to where Adam and Jo were walking. "Just remember what Lucifer said; we can't actually start the fighting, or we'll all get in some major-a** trouble."

Azazel let a cat-call out as Jo and Adam passed them. Adam scowled and turned to face them, Jo only a half step behind him.

"Did you need something?" Jo raised an eyebrow, the perfect picture of calm. Adam gritted his teeth and tried not to lash out at two of his least favorite people.

Azazel and Alastair shared a look. "Nah…just admiring the view is all." Azazel leered at Jo, who scowled at him. "Why, have I offended you somehow?" A smirk from Alastair.

"No, not at all." Jo kept her temper in check, but couldn't help but let out a small jibe. "But even if you had, I wouldn't fight you."

"And why's that?" Alastair questioned, an eyebrow raised. "We serve as good a family as you."

"Of course you do." Adam rolled his eyes, sarcasm seeping into his voice.

Azazel was prepared to lunge at that, but in the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucifer coming their way. A smirk formed on his face. With Lucifer aiding them, Jo and Adam wouldn't dare attack. "I'd say the family we serve is at least twice as great as yours."

Jo rolled her eyes and turned to leave the boys to their fight, but Adam had already drawn his sword, and she couldn't very well leave him outnumbered. She drew as well.

Azazel and Alastair were the first to swing, and soon there was an all out battle. People from all around the marketplace gathered around, fighting and cheering.

This was how Sam found them. He drew his sword as well, parting the other swords. "ENOUGH! Do you not realize what this little brawl might result in?" Sam looked between them.

Lucifer strode up, an eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning his face. "Really, Sam, I thought you better than to find you here fighting with common-men." He noticed Jo. "I see your house is as uncultured and crass as ever."

"I'm simply trying to keep the peace, Lucifer. And don't even start on Jo; I'd rather her be considered an uncivilized fighter than for her to be assaulted by your boys here" he nodded his head at Alastair and Azazel, "and not know how to defend herself."

"My men would never assault an innocent woman." Lucifer corrected. "They only assault uncultured whores."

While Sam is hard to provoke, that did it for him, and he lunged at Lucifer, who smiled and eagerly fought him, knowing he had accomplished what he set out to do.

They fought for quite a while before John and Mary Winchester and Michael and Anna Novak showed up. But their arrival heralded something far more important; the arrival of a very upset, and very angry, Prince Balthazar.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies of peace, put down your swords! Three civil brawls within the past month, all started by insults and curses, all started by you two" he motioned to John and to Michael, "three brawls have upset the carefully balanced peace of our streets. And now, the people of Verona find need to pull out their swords to defend themselves, all because of your feud. If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest leave this place- except you, Michael Novak, I would have a word with you. At noon, John" he nodded to John Winchester, "come see me, so I may have a word with you also. And on pain of death, there will be no more fighting!"

The streets were cleared out, and soon only John, Mary, and Sam remained. "Tell me, Sam, what started the fighting?"

"By the time I had come, Jo and Adam were fighting Alastair and Azazel." Sam paused. "However, from my experience, I am inclined to believe that Azazel and Alastair provoked them into fighting, as those two always seem to be looking for a reason to draw swords."

John nodded at his son's words, seeing the sense in them. Mary sighed. "Have you seen your brother at all today?"

"Earlier in the morning," Sam paused, unsure of how to explain. His brother has never been prone to things like this. "earlier in the morning I saw him walking by the western wall. He seemed upset, and I know he saw me, but he pretended not to. I figured he needed time alone."

"I've seen him do things like this for several days now." John noted. "Can you talk to him?"

"I can try." Sam sighed. "I can't promise anything, but I'll see if he'll tell me what it is that's been bothering him."

"Here he comes now." Mary smiled a small smile. "We'll take our leave. See if you can find out what it is that's bothering him." She took John's hand and pulled him away, leaving Sam sitting on the stone ledge surrounding a portion of the wall.

"Sam." Dean smiled slightly. "Was that our parents?" He nodded towards the direction their parents had gone, the smile sliding clean off his face as he sighed and sat down. "God, I wish this day would just end."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "What's wrong? Normally you're so pleased with each day."

"Yeah, well losing the thing which makes each day great can turn each day into its own mini-hell." Dean scowled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean…are you in love?"

"Out." Dean flopped down on the stone ledge.

"Of love?" Sam raised an eyebrow, confused at his older brother's cryptic way of speaking.

"No. Cassie has now scorned _me- _me!- and so I am left with nothing. A broken heart and wishful thinking." Dean sat up. "What's happened to me? I'm turning into a lovesick girl!" He sighed. "Not like that realization does me any good. I still love her." Dean glanced around him for the first time, and noticed the remains of the battle. "What happened here? Was it that bastard Lucifer? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Adam and Jo fought Alastair and Azazel; Lucifer and I came to blows as well." Sam sighed. "I'm fine, before you ask. So are Adam and Jo. It's you I'm worried about, you're not yourself. Maybe going out will do you some good."

Dean let out a dry, humorless laugh. "What good would going out do? It'll just show me that no one is as pretty as Cassie."

"We'll see. I swear to you, someone will make you see that Cassie isn't all you think she is."

Oo0oO

** A/N: SCREW MY COMPUTER. I wrote the entire chapter in under 20 minutes, because I was inspired, and then it deleted itself. …..-_- I hate this. Anyways…I changed the roles a little bit, as you can see with Adam…also, I kinda added a whole sub plot that wasn't in Romeo and Juliet, as you will soon see. **

** Also, each chapter is a scene from the play, and the chapter title is the title of that scene.**

** People might seem OOC, because I'm trying to make the language fit the time better. And the speech Balthazar gives is the Prince's speech directly translated into normal speaking. **

** Apologies for Dean's OOCness!**


	4. A Meeting Between Those in Power

_Love cannot be forced, love cannot be coaxed and teased. It comes out of heaven, unasked and unsought._

-Pearl S. Buck

Oo0oO

Meg Masters should not have been as influential as she was. That being said, a combination of her relationship with Balthazar (which was strictly professional) and her relationship with Crowley (which was not at all professional but had absolutely no romantic aspect) had put her in a very high spot of power.

This spot allowed her to make certain…demands, as well as giving her certain liberties. Of course, it also made it hard to resist her. Which wasn't really a problem until she decided she 'wanted' to marry Castiel Novak. And when Meg Masters decided she wanted something, she almost always got it. Even if that want wasn't really her own want, but the want of someone else.

Michael Novak tried to be a father to Castiel; tried to be a _good_ father. But even he was unsure of what to do when Meg Masters came to him. He knew that Castiel would be upset- something told him that Castiel would dislike Meg- but it was Meg Masters. How was he supposed to say no?

Oo0oO

"With Prince Balthazar's new rules, it will be easier for John Winchester and I to keep the peace." Michael sighed, sitting down in his large chair and looking around his study. It was not large by any means, but it was where he came to sit and think. Which is why he brought Meg Masters there when she came to him with her proposal.

"It's such a shame the two of you are enemies. You would be so powerful if you worked together." Meg Masters let a sly grin slip on to her face. "Of course, that doesn't matter; you are, after all, sworn enemies." She paused again, looking around the study, before turning back towards Michael. "I know my proposal seems rather..odd, but just think: with your son and I married, you would be the most influential family in Verona; second only to Crowley and Balthazar's family."

"I know that, and I understand. My question is this; what could you possibly have to gain from my son? You are 3 years his senior, and in a much higher position then him." Michael questioned. It was the one thing that had bothered him the most in Meg's proposal; there seemed to be no real reason for it.

Meg smiled. "Your son is very beautiful. I have no doubt that he will help me rise in the royal court of Prince Balthazar." She smirked. "No doubt _at all_."

Michael sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I cannot promise you anything, but I'm having a ball tonight. Why don't you come and try and win Castiel over yourself?"

"I'd be delighted to."

Oo0oO

Chuck sighed, running his hand through his hair. Only moments ago, Michael Novak had given him a sheet of paper with the names of everyone invited to his ball. Chuck was supposed to find all these people. The only problem was that Chuck couldn't read.

"Dammit." Chuck muttered, glaring at the paper. "Now what?"

The answer came in the form of two boys. As soon as Chuck noticed them, he knew he was saved. He wasn't sure who they were, but he could tell by their dress that they were of high-born families, and would therefore know how to read. Now all he needed was the courage to go and talk to them.

It took him several more minutes before he had the nerve to approach the boys. "Um…excuse me, sirs…"

"Yes?" The taller of the two (clearly the younger one) spoke. "Can we help you?"

"Y-yes, actually." Chuck stopped for a moment, unsure of himself. He only continued when the older of the two turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a curious look. "You see, Ican'treadandsoIwaswonderingifyou wouldreadthisforme?" He blurted it all out at once.

The two boys exchanged a look, before the older one held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Chuck immediately handed it over. The older one looked at it for a minute, before reading the names to Chuck. He faltered, however, at one. "C-Cassie Robinson." The taller one gave him a surprised look at that.

"What is this list for?" The taller one asked.

"A ball. My master, Michael Novak, is having a ball, and if you are not Winchesters, than you are most definitely welcome. Thank you, kind sirs." Chuck immediately fled.

Sam (the taller one) looked over at Dean. "Cassie'll be there. Why don't we go? We could bring Adam, and then you'll see; Cassie is not nearly as beautiful as other women."

Dean shook his head. "I'll go with you, but I have little faith in that. Cassie is far more beautiful, and going will only prove that she outshines any and all in the room."

"We'll see. I venture that you'll feel different by the end of the night."

Oo0oO

**A/N: Kinda short-ish. Hope ya'll enjoy. And yes, there is definitely something going on with Meg Masters. **

** Next chapter will have Castiel!**

** Please review! **


	5. To Be a Mother

_Your kids require you most of all to love them for who they are, not to spend your whole time trying to correct them._

-Bill Ayers

Oo0oO

Anna had really never planned for any of this. When Michael first told her the news, that his parents were dead, she was shocked. But she was even more shocked by the news that followed; that it was he, not Lucifer (the expected heir) who would take over his father's place as the head of the house.

And that, of course, left her in charge of the young toddler that was Castiel. Castiel, who was barley two, at the time, and still in desperate need of a mother.

So a mother she tried to be. But on this matter she was unsure of how to proceed. Castiel was always an obedient child, but marriage was a whole different matter. And while Meg Masters was a good choice both socially and politically, Anna felt that there was something else going on. After all, why Castiel? Anna had seen the Winchester boy, Dean, and he was equally as handsome, as well as older (well, not older than Meg, but older than Castiel).

However, it was Michael's wish that Castiel wed Meg- that Castiel _wish_ to marry Meg- and so Anna was determined to make it happen. Perhaps she was just paranoid; that would make sense, especially given how the elder Novaks died.

Oo0oO

"Zachariah, where is Castiel? I need to talk to him about something rather…important." Anna sighed. She really didn't want to have this discussion with Castiel. She sat down on his bed, looking around his room. The furnishings were sparse, per his command. There was a simple, four post bed, with a deep blue duvet and cream sheets, a heavy oak desk in the corner, a door was a balcony (facing the orchard), and a wall of bookcases.

"I've called him several times now." Zachariah sighed. "Would you like me to call him again?"

"No. He must be on his way." Anna smiled slightly as Castiel entered the door immediately after she said that. He was clad in black pants, a white dress shirt, and a large tan overcoat. Anna hated that coat, but Castiel insisted on wearing it; it was the only thing he had of his father. His black hair was mussed, sticking up in every direction, and his blue eyes looked around the room curiously.

"Did you need something?" Castiel's voice was unnaturally deep and gravelly for his age, being that he was only 16.

"Yes. Zachariah, could you please give us a moment?" Zachariah nodded, and turned to leave. "Actually, it might be better if you stayed."

Zachariah smiled. "Alright. What did you need?"

"How old are you, Castiel?" Anna asked, standing up and moving over to the window.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "16. ..why?"

Anna ignored his question, nodding. "16. I though so…Zachariah?" She turned from the window, facing the other two occupants of the room.

"Yes milady?" Zachariah asked.

"When is my husband's ball?"

"Well.." Zachariah paused, thinking about it. "In a day, the ball will being. However, knowing your husband, the ball will last several days."

Anna laughed. "Of course it will. I wouldn't be surprised if I lasted a whole week."

Castiel sighed. "Is there actually a point to this conversation, or are we simply conversing?"

Anna shook her head. "No…no, there was a point. Castiel, you have been honored with the proposal of marriage from a very powerful and influential young lady."

Castiel turned to face Anna, a look of shock flitting across his features. "Who?"

"Meg Masters." Anna smiled at Castiel, waiting for his reaction.

His reaction- if you can even call it a reaction- was disappointing. His face did not betray any of his emotions. He simply raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "But Michael is holding a ball tomorrow, and she will wish to meet you. Cas…" Anna trailed off, unsure of how to put was she was trying to say nicely. "Try and….impress her. This marriage could do many wonderful things for this family."

Castiel nodded. "Alright. I'll try and impress her, if only for your sake."

Anna sighed, sensing that Castiel was simply being compliant. "Cas….try and like her. She's probably very nice, and may end up being your bride."

Castiel looked over at Anna, before nodding. "I'll try, if liking her can be done simply through a single interaction."

"Madam, you're needed for the preparations of the ball." Chuck stood awkwardly in the doorway. And Castiel, sir, Gabriel is looking for you."

"Keep in mind what I said." Anna gave Cas a look. "I'll see you later."

Oo0oO

**A/N: Yeah…next chapter won't be an actual scene, it'll be an added thing I had to interject because of my sub plot. Hope you enjoyed, please review?**


	6. From Friends to Brothers

_A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway._

- Fr. Jerome Cummings

Oo0oO

Gabriel was not directly related to Castiel. They were half-cousins or something like that. However, he'd been a part of Castiel's life for as long as either of them could remember. Zachariah had taken care of both of them when they were younger; Gabriel had been abandoned as a child.

Gabriel was practically Castiel's brother. Whenever there was anything going on, it was Gabriel that Castiel went to. When Cas first realized he preferred men to women, he hadn't known what to do; he was so terrified that Gabriel would react badly- would hate him, or mock him. But Gabriel had been extremely understanding. Gabriel was his unchanging rock; he was the person that Castiel knew would always be there for him.

Oo0oO

"So what was that about?" As soon as they'd left his room, Gabriel started asking questions.

Castiel stared blankly ahead, his mind still catching up with what had just happened. "They…they want me to get married…"

Gabriel stopped, turning to face Cas. Looking around, he pushed him into an alcove in the hallway; there may only have been one other person- Zachariah, he noted- in the hallway, but this was a conversation best kept to themselves. "What?" He whisper-hissed. "Cas….who?"

"Meg Masters." Castiel answered, emotionless.

"No, Cas, don't do this. Don't do that thing you do where you pretend that nothing's wrong and that nothing can bother you when inside you're breaking down. Not again."

Castiel sighed. "Why not? It's the best option I have right now. We had to know that sooner or later that they would have me marry. It was inevitable."

"Tell them." Gabriel stared beseechingly at Cas. "Michael is a reasonable guy; he won't freak out. Not like-"

He was cut off by Castiel. "Don't bring _him_ up! And maybe once upon a time Michael was reasonable, but the fighting these past couple months has made him less and less so."

"Fine, I won't bring him up. But you have to confront that eventually. Otherwise it'll just be a big angry wound just waiting for someone to hit." Cas glared at him, and he raised his hands. "You know it's true. And I'm sure Michael would be understanding."

Castiel shook his head, his face blank. "Not to change the subject, but why did you come get me?"

"Oh, right!" Gabriel grinned. "We're getting you a costume for Michael's ball."

Oo0oO

Castiel and Gabriel soon found themselves saddled with several different parcels. Gabriel, being his usual self, wouldn't let Castiel see what he bought him; he claimed that it would ruin the surprise. When Castiel replied that he didn't like surprises, Gabriel told him not to be stupid; he would love this surprise.

On the day of the ball, Castiel couldn't help but feel nervous. So when Gabriel bounded in his room with the packages, he voiced his concerns.

"Cas, don't worry. It'll all be fine!" Gabriel grinned. "Now…do you like my outfit?"

Castiel couldn't help but smile at Gabriel's outfit. It was a blue and green mask, with feathers and glitter and tons of other obnoxious things, an oversized, silk shirt with blue and green stripes, and black slacks. His hair was slicked back, as per usual.

He didn't let Castiel see what he was doing to him until he was done. Castiel had to admit, he was impressed. Gabriel had tried to do his hair, but had eventually given up on that battle, so Cas's hair stuck up everywhere. His deep blue eyes were framed by a black mask, which covered his face across his eyes, before exploding into a feather, wing like shape on the left side. He had on a plain white dress shirt, with a deep blue cravat (which set off his eyes, he noted), black slacks, and, of course, his tan overcoat.

"Are we ready now?" Cas asked, a slight (very slight) smile slitting across his face.

Gabriel grinned, hooking his arm in Castiel's. "Yes."

Oo0oO

**A/N: Okay, bear with me. I know that back then they didn't have slacks and dress shirts per say, but I like those on Cas better. And a cravat is an old fashioned necktie ;D**


	7. The First Ball and Chance Meetings

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us __at first sight__, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.__"_

- Fydor Dostoevsky

Oo0oO

Being a brother is, perhaps, harder than being a father. If you are a father, you have the power; you don't have to wait until the person you care about is hurt to fix them. But when you're a brother, you can't do anything; at least, not until your brother admits he needs your help.

Sam wished- not for the first time- that he was older than Dean. Because, while he loved Dean, Dean had a tendency to act before thinking. Like kissing Cassie in the middle of the courtyard, in front of everyone, before bothering to find out whether she returned his affections- she didn't.

And if he were the older brother, it would be infinitely easier to help Dean; but, being the younger brother, Dean never wanted to admit to Sam that he needed help. But he clearly did. Which was why Sam was making them go to the Novaks ball; because Cassie would be there, and it would be a chance to show Dean how many other beautiful, wonderful girls there were.

Oo0oO

"You ready?" Gabriel asked Cas, concern etched on his face. "Because, you know, I don't think anyone would notice if we showed up a little late. Well, I mean, they would _notice_, but they wouldn't _care_, per say."

"I'm fine, Gabriel." Cas quelled all his emotions, letting a smooth, calm expression make its way onto his face. "We can go now."

Gabriel searched Cas's face for any sign that he was lying. He didn't find one, but years of experience told him that not seeing it didn't mean it wasn't there. "Cas.."

"I'm fine." Castiel insisted.

"If you say so." Gabriel sighed. "Smile for me."

Castiel sighed, before allowing a small smile to slip onto his face. "There."

Gabriel smiled at him. "Alright. Let's go."

Oo0oO

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked, adjusting his mask.

Adam laughed. "We're sure, Dean. Relax. No one will notice us. 'Specially not with these masks."

Even Sam had to admit that the masks were good. Dean's was a deep red eye mask with shimmering green stitches, which made his deep green eyes pop. He then was wearing a green silk shirt (with slight red accents, which looked much better than it should), and black slacks- as was normal. Adam's mask was a mixture of the color of the sky and the color of the sea, his shirt contrasting blues and silvers. Sam's own mask was forest green, with gold embroidery, matching his shirt.

Dean sighed. "Why do we need to do this again?"

"Because, Dean." Sam smiled, giving his brother a slight push.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Oo0oO

Music echoed throughout the room. Laughter, dancing, and general goodness were filling the ball. The room- if you could call it that, it was so large- was beautifully decorated, with silk tapestries and marble columns and everything a person could possibly want.

Cas knew without a doubt that Michael was planning another one for the next day. Anna would be disappointed, of course- balls weren't really her thing- but Michael would plan anyway, for it was a chance to dance and show off.

"Castiel." Michael was calling him.

"Yes?" He immediately went to Michael's side, telling Gabriel to find him after.

"Castiel, this is Meg Masters. Meg, my brother, Castiel."

Meg Masters had a full face and long, auburn-ish hair. A smug smile slipped across her face as she held her hand out to Castiel. "Hello."

Cas nodded his head at her. "Hello." When he noticed the imploring look on Michael's face he, sighed, before slipping a slight smile on his face. "May I have this dance?"

Meg's smug smile got bigger. "Certainly."

Which is how Cas found himself on the dance floor with a woman he barely knew and already didn't really like.

"So…Cas." Meg smiled at him. "Tell me…what do you think of our little arrangement?"

Cas schooled his face to show no emotions before responding. "I think that my family will be grateful for the opportunity."

"Yes, but I didn't ask what _they _thought. I asked what _you_ thought."

Cas was silent for a moment, thinking. What _did_ he think of the arrangement? It was then that he noticed that everyone- themselves included- had stopped dancing and moved so the next group of dancers could move in.

"I don't know what I think about it yet." He aimed to be as truthful as possible, without telling her that he preferred men.

"You'll come around." Meg said, a knowing look in her eyes. "Come; I want you to meet my sister."

Meg's sister turned out to be long haired girl about the same age. They exchanged pleasantries and sound enough, Castiel found himself alone.

"I was beginning to think that she'd never leave." A joking voice caught up to Cas as Gabriel appeared.

"I was beginning to worry the same." Cas commented.

"Hate to do this to you, but I have to leave you again." Gabriel grimaced sympathetically. "I've been suckered into dancing with this girl- Cassie something or another."

Cas smiled. "It's fine. Have fun." Gabriel nodded, disappearing.

Cas scanned the room as he walked, looking at everyone. So far he hadn't seen anyone of interest.

It was then that he saw the man. He'd never seen him before; he would remember if he had. The man was beautiful. He had light brown hair and deep green eyes, with a deep red mask and a green shirt. He was standing off by himself as well, watching everyone. Then he made eye contact with Cas, and Cas's world stopped. This man was something else entirely.

Oo0oO

Dean immediately felt someone's eyes on him, and he turned to see who it was. When he saw the person, he had to stop.

It was a man like he'd never seen before. He had messy black hair, and awkward tan trench coat, and blue eyes that tugged at Dean's heartstrings. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it.

Then he shook his head, turning away from the man. What did he care about the man's sad eyes or black hair? He wasn't into men.

Oo0oO

When the man turned away, Cas couldn't help but feel a sadness overwhelm him. He started walking over to the man, but in the process, accidently walked into someone else.

"Sorry." He immediately found himself apologizing.

The man he had ran into was not a small man by any means, and was simply wearing a black suit and mask. Cas still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man.

"It's alright." An accented voice responded. The man's eyes flickered up and down Cas, before he ran a hand over his balding head. "Just try and watch where you're going. You never know what type of people you'll run in to." The man leered at him before walking off.

When Cas turned to where the mystery green-eyed man had been, he was gone.

Oo0oO

**A/N: Longer than the other ones. Not bad, not the best. Please review? And see if you can guess who the man at the end was. Except you, FireflyCity. Because you should know who it was. :P Please review.**


End file.
